Azuma Ninjas' Adventures
by ShadowWarrior6
Summary: This story is based upon the Tenchu series-a trilogy of games for PS1 and 2
1. Rikimaru becomes a shadow warrior

Shadow Warrior December 11, 2003  
  
Azuma Ninjas' adventures  
  
Ok this will be based on the famous Tenchu series for PS1 and PS2. I think I   
  
don't have to specify the rating of this story (It is rated R). I will take   
  
Rikimaru as my character in here.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Prologue   
  
It was a time of hiatus in a period of bitter wars and great   
  
turmoil. Lord Ghoda did know that the Azuma ninjas served him with their lives   
  
and with their honor-delivering midnight messages to neighboring states and   
  
punishment in the shadows to those who turned against him. They were a feared   
  
yet unknown group, a faceless arm of justice masked in a cloud of secrets. Most   
  
importantly, they were his merciless force of silent assassins.  
  
This is the tale of two shadows born unto darkness and destined to die in   
  
darkness.  
  
(Ok, this is meant to be a story from the beginning, but I don't have the first   
  
Tenchu, so I had to take some lines from the third.)  
  
I indended to make it a complete story that will start from the Birth of  
  
Stealth Assassins and end with the last part of the trilogy, The Wrath of Heavens  
  
from the prespective of Rikimaru as a main character.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part one-Birth of the Stealth Assassins  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one-Rikimaru becomes a shadow warrior  
  
(I think I will narrate this chapter from the first person view)  
  
The action is taking place in the Azuma ninja village, Rikimaru must pass   
  
master Azuma Shiunsi's test to become a true ninja. He begins in a cortyard when he  
  
he practices his skills.  
  
-I am Rikimaru, today is a day when I will become a true shadow warrior, but  
  
first I have to practice my skills.-  
  
He practicing his movements and his skills of checking out the environment,  
  
Also he must know that to move faster, you have to sheet your weapon first. After  
  
this, Rikimaru must move on to the next area.  
  
-Alright, now I have to practice my skills of climbing the walls, crouching along  
  
them and to use my shibutana to cut boxes and baskets, this is very valuable skills  
  
for ninja!-  
  
Now, he must target practice with surrikens and most importanly, how to use  
  
watter to his good.  
  
-Surrikens are very hard to master, but you have to know the importance of this,  
  
thus that ninjas' items are their first friends on the battlefield. Now I have  
  
to practice my skills of using water as my benefit, which is very easy for me;  
  
since I mastered all of the swiming techniques. Ok, here is a real deal, I have  
  
to practice my assassination or perchaps combat skills.-  
  
Rikimaru is moving into a bamboo forest near the vilage, where he's practicing  
  
by cuting bamboo shoots. However, there is a real challenge ahead. There are two ninjas  
  
lurking in this forest and Rikimaru have to practice in his assassination techniques,  
  
before going to master Shiunsi's house.  
  
-Ok, I think the first one is eassy to stealth kill.-  
  
Rikimaru, patiently moved closer to the first ninja from behhind and cuted his troat  
  
with his shibutana sword.  
  
-Second one is much harder to stelth kill wait, I can take him out with my shuriken!-  
  
Rikimaru took out his surriken and aimed for the head of the second ninja.  
  
After the surriken went through that ninja's empty head, Rikimaru headed to his  
  
master's house that was located on the clifs, above the vilage.  
  
Rikimaru:"Master, I had succeded in your test, now I'm a real ninja!"  
  
Shiunsi:"Don't be so sure just yet!"  
  
As he said that, he puled a rope and Rikimaru fell into a traphole  
  
that brought him into the underground passege. From there, he heard the voice of  
  
his master:  
  
Shiunsi:"Come back, if you can survive like a real ninja!"  
  
-Ok, I didn't expected that from master, but I have to follow this tunnel if I   
  
want to recive a title of ninja and I have to be really carefull.-  
  
Rikimaru moved down the tunnel stealth killing all who he met on his way.  
  
Sometimes he had to graple up with a graping hook and finaly he reached somekind  
  
of caverns filled with water.  
  
-Great, I get to swim again! No wait this time it's different, I think  
  
I have to search for the underwater passage now. This might be harder then it looks,  
  
but this is the only way to become ninja!-  
  
Rikimaru swam in that underground lake in search of passage and finaly  
  
he saw the light comming from above, which meant that he reached the exit from that   
  
passage. There was at leat two ninjas guarding that area, but they were no match  
  
for Rikimaru and he finaly reached the end of master Shiunsi's test and he, himself  
  
was standing there holding the scroll.  
  
Master Shiunsi:"Congratulations Rikimaru, you are now a true shadow warrior!"  
  
He gave him the scroll and said to him: "Your first mission as a ninja  
  
will be taking care of the mountain bandits who had occupied the abandoned vilage  
  
in the mountains and you have to free all of the civilians in there, good luck!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok this might have been rather borring then interesting, but I will work on the   
  
second chapter later and note: Rikimaru had a shibutana in Birth of Stealth Ass-  
  
assins, which is a selfmade version of the kattana sword. Only at the end he   
  
received an Isayoi-kattana sword. 


	2. Ayame

ShadowWariorDecember 23, 2003  
  
Part One: The Birth of the Stealth Assassins  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Ayame  
  
(In this chapter I will introduce ShadowSpirit2 as Ayame and again I got her aproval)  
  
*After Rikimaru had completed his training in Azuma Ninja Vilage, he went onto his first  
  
mission of neutrolizing Mountain Bandits. Meanwhile a young female ninja was completing   
  
training. Her name was Ayame and like Rikimaru, she was training under master Shiunsi  
  
since she was a child and Shiunsi was like a father to all of them: Ayame, Rikimaru  
  
and Tatsumaru. Now, she had to complete her training to become a real ninja.*  
  
"Well, that's wasn't that hard!"-Though she completing her basic movements and shurikan  
  
practice.-"I wounder what's next?!"  
  
*Next thing was to learn how to use her dagers and how to use water for her adventage*  
  
"Ok, that was like a pice of sushi roll, now lets get to some serious practice!"-Ayame  
  
though as she moved on towards the Bamboo Forest.-"Ok, lets cut some bamboo shoots before  
  
kicking those two ninjas!"  
  
*Now, she was ready to face other ninjas that were in the forest again, but will she kill  
  
them that smoothly?*  
  
*Cautiously she moved towards the first ninja from behind and cuted his troat with her   
  
daggers!*  
  
"One down!"-She though as she creaped towards the second one.  
  
*She was able to crawl into the reach of the second ninja without him ever noticing her,   
  
then she jumeped on him from behind and twisted his head with her legs!*  
  
*Wow, she actualy did that very smoothly!*  
  
"Now, to get to Master Shiunsi house and recieve a scroll!"-Ayame though that it was that   
  
easy, but it was not.-  
  
*When she got to Shiunsi's house she was for the same surprise as Rikimaru and she had to   
  
perferm the same dangerouse trip he did. After stealth killing most of ninjas on her way  
  
and swiming through the water filled cavern in search of underwater passage she managed to  
  
get to the other side, where she had to kill some more ninjas to get to master Shiunsi.*  
  
Shiunsi:"Congratulations Ayame, you are now a true shadow warrior!"-Said Shiunsi as he   
  
handled the scroll to her.-"Now, you must go on your first mission, wich will be helping  
  
Rikimaru neutrolizing Mountain Bandits in the Abandoned Vilage."  
  
Ayame:"Ew, Mountain Bandits! Master, do you know how they smell?!"-She exclaimed.  
  
Shiunsi:"Ayame!"-Said her master in an unsatisfying tone.  
  
Ayame:"Well, alright master, I'll do as you said."-She said with a little sadness  
  
in her voice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ok, this is it for a second chapter, for now and I might as well add something to   
  
it. 


	3. The Mountain Bandits

January 5, 2004ShadowWarior  
  
The Azuma Ninjas's Adventures   
  
Part One:Birth of the Stealth Assassins  
  
Chapter 3: Mountain Bandits  
  
*It was a night like usual night in the abandoned vilage or so mountain bandits thought. One of them was  
  
minding his busines while guarding a little hut at the village entrence. Suddenly something grapled to the  
  
roof.*  
  
"Who could it be at such hour?"-woundered the bandit-"Hey, Otoshi, is that you? Stop fooling around and   
  
change me already!"  
  
*However, it wasn't a guards friend!In fact the stranger waited until guard would turn his back and jumped  
  
down for the stealth kill from the back!*  
  
"This one is taken care of!"-though Rikimaru as he executed the bandit-"I better wath out for those alarms   
  
that they setted all over the place!"  
  
*Rikimaru exited the hut and continued down the village that was positioned between mountains. On his way  
  
he saw a lot of corpses of villagers lying on the ground.*  
  
"Those dirty animals, what kind of honor they have if they are killing inocent people"-those were the only  
  
thoughs of Rikimaru at the sight of dead villagers-"Wow, watch tower!I got to be carful here"-He though after  
  
spoting a tower with an archer at the top.  
  
*Whithout any delayes, he used his grapling hook to graple up to the tower and executed the archer.*  
  
"Wow, this guard had some blowing arrows, might come in handy latter!"-Rikimaru had noted to himself as he  
  
collected his arrows.  
  
*After that, Rikimaru continued down killing all bandits on the way until he came to the big hut. He heard a   
  
girl screaming in there and a bandit laughing like a maniac. When he came closer he could see that girl was  
  
tied to the pole and some bandit chief was trowing knifes in her.*  
  
Girl:"Please stop!"  
  
Bandit:"Oh, I will stop, when you'll die!"  
  
*He trew knife straigh into the girl, but Rikimaru intercepted it.*  
  
Bandit:"Who are you?!"  
  
Rikimaru:"You have no honor to do such things to a lady, prepare to die!"  
  
*That bandit only looked weakly, he had a pipe that could exale somekind of gass and then he was stricking with it.  
  
However, Rikimaru defeated him. After that a girl said:*  
  
Girl:"Wait, what is your name?"  
  
Rikimaru:"I am the shadow and shadows have no name."  
  
*He quickly went away, leaving a girl in confusion, but save.*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok people that is for Rikimaru and Ayame's part is comming up latter in this chapter and it will be continued.  
  
Ok, here's long awaited Ayame's part:  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Meanwhile, not that long after Rikimaru went on his first mission Ayame came to the same spot he started. There was   
  
the same hut and there was a guard again, but different. Ayame quickly moved towards him while he wasn't looking and   
  
sliced his troat with two of her daggers. The bandit fell to the ground in blood.*  
  
Ayame thought: "Well, that's wasn't that hard, was it? Now if according to this map Rikimaru want that way as Master   
  
Shiunsi said, I have to go to the other direction in the forked road, man this place is swormed with alarms, so I'd   
  
wacth out for them!"  
  
*As she thought that she moved carfully avoiding mettall chains with metal shels on them tied to sticks at the ground   
  
level that would make noise if touched. It was an early eavening and the shades of night didn't came down on earth   
  
compleately, so Ayame had hard time avoiding and killing stealthy all of the guards, but she did a nice job for a beginer   
  
ninja. Finaly, she arived at the poit marked by a red cross on the map. It was a hill with steps leading down from it  
  
and at the top was one lonely tree. Suddenly a horesman came from around that hill. He was of the great height and have  
  
a beard, he probably was another leader of those bandits. He came down from the horse and began to laught.  
  
Bandit:" Hahahaha, I can't belive that they sended a girl to fight me and what girl? I belive you are bareley sixteen,   
  
But don't you worry you look good enough for me, even though you're young it's make thinks even more interesting, now   
  
come here and I'll show you something!"  
  
Ayame:"Hey, you bether watch your mouth around Ayame, I'm not the type of a little girl you know and I'll teach you how  
  
to respect other people! Come on now, I'll cut you down the size!"  
  
*With that, Ayame took out her daggers and bandit took a big club. Even though he was big and strong, he was much slower   
  
and Ayame was much faster. None of his hits connected and he could not even lay a hand on Ayame, while she was running around  
  
him cuting him with her daggers and finaly he fell down in blood.*  
  
Bandit:" No, how could little girl like that defeated me, argh..."  
  
Ayame:" Here's a lesson to you, never underestimate the abilities of a girl!"  
  
*Ayame went back to the ninja village, leaving the giant bandit dieing in the pool of his own blood. When she came in village she  
  
saw Rikimaru and Tatsumaru going to Master Shiunsi's house.*  
  
"What are you guyes doing here?"-She asked them while they were on the way to the door steps of the house.  
  
*When they all got there they knelt before Shiunsi who started to speak to them.*  
  
Shiunsi:" You done well my children! Ayame and Rikimaru, you are now true Azuma ninjas and I must step down in my retirement."  
  
Tatsumaru:" What!"  
  
Rikimaru:" No!"  
  
Ayame:" No way!"  
  
Shiunsi:" I'm sorry but I'm too old to be the leader of the Azuma ninja and I must pass the sacred Izayoi sword of our clan to most  
  
senior member of you three and that's Tatsumaru, here you go, now you are the leader of Azuma ninja clan and may you be as honorable  
  
and devoted to our honorable lord Gohda as I was! Now, you three must go help our lord, he is under the tread from his traitorous uncle,  
  
Gohda Motohidei, who had alied himself with an enemy general, Tojo; it's up to you three now to save our lord Gohda and bring order to our   
  
state!"  
  
*As he passed Izayoi sword to Tatsumaru and said those horible news, they rose and quickly departed at the speed of lighning towards the castle  
  
of their honorable lord.*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now, this chapter is done for sure, now I have to write new one and it's comming soon! 


	4. Gohda's Castle

Shadow WarriorApril 6, 2004  
  
The Azuma Ninja Adventures: Part One  
  
Birth of the Stealth Assassins  
  
Chapter Four: Part One  
  
Treason at Gohda's Castle  
  
It was deep into the night when samurais in green armor of Gohda Motohide had attacked Gohda's castle and samurais in blue armor of Gohda Matsunoshin who was the head of Gohda clan and nephew of Motohide who though that he should be the leader of the clan and of the realm. Also, there had been ninjas of enemy general Toda who was helping the renegade senior of Gohda clan-Motohide.  
  
While green samurais with swords, spears and bows were taking care of blue samurais; enemy ninjas were taking care of everyone else, including maids and servants. That was a horrible view; burning castle and dead bodies lying all around. One maid managed to get away, but then three shadowy figures of two men and one girl appeared in front of her from above.  
  
Maid: "Please, don't kill me!"  
  
Tatsumaru: "We're here to help."   
  
Maid: "Thank God! Hurry, our lord is being held in his room by his own uncle and his wife; Lady Kei and daughter-Princess Kiku are in danger!"   
  
Tatsumaru: "Ayame, you'll find and protect Lady Kei. Rikimaru come with me."  
  
Just like that they split up and went in different directions. Suddenly, Tatsumaru noticed something.  
  
Tatsumaru: "Rikimaru, you go ahead and save Lord Gohda, I'll meet up with you later."  
  
As he said that, he disappeared on the rooftops of castle and Rikimaru went inside of the main building.  
  
Inside of that building were multiple floors that led to the donjon at the top of it. There were a lot of stairs and halls too, with blazing fires and green samurais roaming the halls on top of dead samurais in blue armor. It could be hard to get pass those sentries to someone, but not for the Azuma ninja! Rikimaru silently moved along the halls and staircases; skillfully killing all green samurais he met from behind, from the side and sometimes from the front without ever been noticed by them and those who did noticed, were dead before they could do anything.  
  
At last, Rikimaru reached the top floor of the main building and saw his lord fighting his uncle. Matsunoshin was a young man in his late twenties with a black mustaches and beard, who wore a blue kimono with gold ornaments. Motohide was an old man in his late fifties or early sixties with gray mustaches, who wore a rich samurai armor of a golden color. Both of those men were fighting on their swords.  
  
Motohide: "I'm the one who should be the leader of this clan! You're too young to understand that the state should be ruled with an iron fist!"  
  
Matsunoshin: "No, uncle, you're wrong! You don't have to make your subjects to be afraid of you, you have to care about them!"  
  
As the fight was progressing, Matsunoshin got the upper hand and forced Motohide on the floor and raised his sword to kill him, but then after a minute staring into his uncle's eyes, Matsunoshin lowered his sword.  
  
Motohide: " Weak fool!"  
  
He said as he took out a gun and shot Matsunoshin in the arm. As he fell, Rikimaru came fourth.  
  
Rikimaru: "Motohide, you have no honor and I'll deal with you myself!"  
  
And so, they engaged into a fight and after some time of sword fighting, Motohide was on the floor again.  
  
Motohide: "What a shame, defeated by a servant!"  
  
Rikimaru: "Prepare to die!"  
  
Rikimaru had raised his shibutana to strike Motohide for the last time, but as he was striking, Matsunoshin went between them to take that strike on his back.  
  
Matsunoshin: "Ah!"  
  
Rikimaru: "My lord, no!"  
  
As Rikimaru hurried to his injured lord, Motohide ran away with a laugher.  
  
Matsunoshin: "I don't recognize you, identify yourself!"  
  
Rikimaru: "Rikimaru of the Azuma ninja my lord."  
  
Matsunoshin: "Oh, now I recognize you. How my wife and daughter doing?"  
  
Rikimaru: "Ayame went to protect them. I promise you that they will be ok and I'll kill that coward and traitor Motohide myself!"  
  
Matsunoshin: "No, my uncle just misguided and I wish I could send him to the right direction."  
  
Suddenly a samurai with two swords and one eye had appeared.  
  
Samurai: "You, stay away from my lord!"  
  
Matsunoshin: "No, that's Rikimaru and he just saved my life!"  
  
Samurai: "You saved our lord? I'm in great debt for that to you, but my lord, you must leave the castle at once!"  
  
Matsunoshin: "No, I will not leave without my wife and daughter!"  
  
Samurai: "My lord please take the secret exit, they are coming here to kill you!"  
  
As he said that, few green samurais had entered the room to be met by a one eyed guard.  
  
Samurai: "My lord, I beg you, take the secret exit, I will not be able to hold them off forever!"  
  
Rikimaru: "My lord, Ayame will look after your wife and daughter, I'll go with you through the secret passage!"  
  
Samurai: "Rikimaru, please take care of our lord!"  
  
Rikimaru had raised a curtain on the wall that was hiding the doorway. It was very narrow, but still it was enough for one person to go through and Rikimaru helped his lord trough there.   
  
The next thing they were outside of the castle, watching how it burned.  
  
Matsunoshin: " My castle, my state, it's all in ruins and it's all because of me and my weakness!"  
  
As he said that, he collapsed to the ground whipping. Just then a horsemen came to the site and it was Matsunoshin's advisor and teacher Sekiya.  
  
Sekiya: "My lord, I'm glad you're ok!"  
  
Matsunoshin: " Sekiya, you're alive! How wonderful it is!"  
  
Sekiya: "Rikimaru, I heard that you saved our lord and I'm grateful to you for that."  
  
Rikimaru: "Grateful? But it was my sword that…"  
  
Matsunoshin: "Sekiya, what news you bring about my wife and daughter?"  
  
Sekiya: "My lord…it's very hard for me to be the first one to tell you the news, but your wife-Lady Kei had been murdered and your daughter-Princess Kiku had been kidnapped and Ayame is after the kidnaper! But, the murdered and kidnaper is your uncle, Gohda Motohide! But the worst is that the rebels had allied with an enemy state and now general Toda's troops are at your border!"  
  
As he heard that, Matsunoshin fell to the ground in the tears once again.  
  
Rikimaru: "My lord, it's all my fault. I should have been there!"  
  
Matsunoshin: "No, I'm the one to be blamed for that! I should have killed my uncle when I could and now…my wife is dead and daughter is missing!"  
  
He had made a sudden movement to a horse  
  
Matsunoshin: "I'll kill him myself!"  
  
However, he was too weak to do anything.  
  
Rikimaru: "No my lord, if you die this day, Motohide will rule! I'll go to Toda's war camp an assassinate him myself!"  
  
And so, Rikimaru went to the enemy general's camp outside Gohda's borders.  
  
Rikimaru: "Motohide, prepare to die!"  
  
Ok, that's it for Rikimaru's part of the chappie and Ayame's coming up next.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Part Two  
  
Lady Kei's in Danger 


End file.
